Your Lucky Day
by LonelyTurtle
Summary: You are John Egbert and are currently in Dave Strider's apartment. He had promised you that you can play with his turntables if in return he can play your piano. What will happen? Rated T for makeouts, hickeys, etc


"So you just slide it?"

"Yeah! Nothing bad is going to happen. I can always replace them you know, Egderp."

"It's just...I didn't think you would let me them touch them or let alone look at them!"

"I'm not that mean am I?"

"W-Well no but...!"

"You are really a derp, aren't you?"

"Are not!"

"Are too."

You are John Egbert and are currently in Dave Strider's apartment. He is your best friend and former crush. When you had arrived you quickly noticed his turntables and wanted to try them. You must of had a longing or a lustful look because Dave caught on and decided to let you play with them for a little bit. Right now you are hesitating to even touch them.

"C'mon on! You just slide them like this!" Dave said slight annoyed, sliding his hands gently across his turntables. It made a weird but cool sound that you really like!

"...okay. I'll do it. I just don't know why you want me to play with them so badly." you laugh, making your way up to the tiny platform in the middle of the room. Dave moves aside to let you have some room to play.

"Because, you are going to let me play on your piano. That thing is really cool, you know. Not as cool as these babies," Dave seducively rubbed the side of his turntables. You just roll your eyes and step onto the platform. When you set your foot on it it makes a thumping sound.

"Ready?" Dave asks sitting on the couch. You nod and lower your arms towards one of the black discs. When your fingers make contact with the disc you slowly slide forward. It made a low-deep like sound. Your fingers feel tingly when lift up. You glance back at Dave who nods at you.

This time you are faster which causes a squeaky sound to ring out. You smile, letting your buck teeth go over your bottom lip. You grin widely and continue to slide you hand on the disc when you remember that there is another one to your side. You smirk and quickly reach over to squeak it. You continue to play with the turntables for about an hour or so. That's when a hand stops you.

"Okay you had enough fun. Now it's my turn." Dave laughed. Woah..wait did Dave just laugh?

"Oh...um yeah...sorry. How long has it been?" you blush rubbing the back of your neck. He just calmly answers you.

"An hour. Not as long as my sessions. I usually play until sunrise." he went back to his stoic facial expression. An hour! Wow!

"How abut we go over to my place? Unless you hide a piano here in the basement." you joke. He nods walking towards the closet to get a jacket for the journey.

~.TIME SKIP.~

"To be honest I didn't know you played the piano until today." Dave jokes nudging your head with his shoulder. You laugh nudging him back. You are now in your own apartent leading towards your music room. Yes, music room. It's filled with a bunch of instruments your father used to buy for you.

"Really now. My...father used to give me lessons when I was younger..." you stop walking when you mention your father. He and Rose's mother were murdered in public. They were on a date in a public resturant when Jack Noir, a serial killer who had gotten away so many times, sneaked up behind them and sliced their throats before running off. He was soon caught after an anoymous tip had ratted him out and he is in jail for a life time. It's been about five months since the murder and you still didn't move on. Rose didn't handle it well but she eventually moved on. She had a distant mother-daughter relationship while you and your father were very close.

"John." you look up into Daves eyes. Well...shades for this matter. The second you look up, you are engulfed in 'Strider Love' as he calls it. You hesitate but eventually return the hug and then proceed to sob into his chest. You are sure by the end of this breakdown that Daves shirt will be soaked and damp. He rubs his hand up and down your back to calm you down. He whispers comforting words to you, picks you up bridal style, and leads you to your bedroom. You blush, head still pressed against his chest. You feel yourself being lowered onto a layer of sheets.

"Shh." Dave presses a hand to your mouth and sits by your side. He has a warm smile on his face. You only blush at this and look away awkwardly. You look back at Dave biting your own lip.

"Dave...I need to tell you something." you say. You flinch when you hear yourself; broken and hoarse. He looks at you leaning closer in any attempts to comfort you.

"Yeah?" he askes, a light blush on his face. You take a deep breath and lift up.

"Listen Dave. I have had these...feelings for you for quite a while. I'm very scared and am such a coward to what your reaction would be. I already know that you don't love me so-" you get cut off when Dave kisses you.

Dave Strider is kissing you! You feel relieved and flushed. You kiss back willingly.

"I do love you John. Why do you think I hang out with you all the time, go to you when I have problems, or just let touch my turntables? I do not let anyone touch them except for me or you. Even if I can replace them I still want to be cautious. Hell, I even smile because of you." Dave smiles kissing you on the cheek. You giggle moving over. You give Dave a look that says join-me. He just laughs and climbs into bed with you. He wraps his arms around you and cuddle you into his chest yet again, resting his chin on your head. Advantages for being tall you guess.

"I love you." you say snuggling into his warmth.

"I love you too." he says. After a few moments of silence your boyfriend decides to break it.

"So when can I play your piano? I'll be damned if I never get to play." he laughs. You just roll your eyes.

"Later. Now lets cuddle!" you hug him harder. Now it's his turn to roll his eyes.

"Aren't we already cuddling?" he asks. You look up and sneer.

"Oh please! Hugging is when you embrace for a seconds to minutes. Cuddling is when you embrace for a long period of time." Dave looks down at you and is an awe. Finally! John Egbert has finally left Dave Strider speechless! You feel very proud of yourself but keep it inside your mind.

Just then out of nowhere Dave yells "Watch out.", fliping you from your side onto your back. Now he is on top of you. You blush with your mouth making an "o" shape. Dave took this chance to kiss you. You smirk and push back and wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He nips on your lip and you moan. Trailing kisses from your chin to above your collarbone. Dave begins to suck and lick at a spot gently. You bit your lip to avoid giggling or moaning. After making sure he left a mark on you, Dave pulls up and kisses you one more time.

"Well look at that. You are now property of Dave Strider!" he laughs, gaze towards your hickey. You just smile with those some old buckteeth sticking out, blushing. Dave blushes a bit before rolling off you.

"Hey. I'm gonna get something to eat. Okay?" he asks getting off the bed. You nod. He exits the room and turned down the hall, oppisite direction of the kitchen. Dave must have went to the music room instead. That little fuck. You just laugh a bit before turning on your side, falling asleep. 


End file.
